Hidden Light
by Nozomi Mizu
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors run into a girl sitting on the temple wall. Omi and Rai are quick to trust her, but Clay and Kimi aren't all to thrilled with the idea of her joining them. Rated T for language in later chapters. RaixOC R&R please!
1. The girl on the temple wall

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but how I wish I did! 

This is my first XS fic, so be kind!

I do own my character Anna

Edit #1: I fixed my horrid spelling problem. Thanks The Qingfor pointing it out!

XXX  
"My head hurts. It will be enjoyable to go back to the temple and relax for a while." Omi rubbed his head where it hurt, and there were cuts and bruises all over his body. Raimundo scooted up closer to him, making sure not to fall off Dojo, who was airborne.

"Hey man, that was some showdown!" he said, patting Omi on the back. "I didn't know Spicer had it in him." Omi sighed.

"Yes, and I wish that whatever Spicer has inside of himself would get lost…" Kimiko looked at Omi with concern.

"Don't get yourself so down Omi. You won the showdown." Omi didn't seem consoled by her remark. Kimiko sighed and looked at Rai, who was sitting in front of her. "He seems really out of it. I wonder if Jack did anything to him…" Rai turned his head and smiled.

"I doubt it. He just needs a good rest." Kimi nodded but remained silent for the rest of the way back to the temple.

XXX

"Omi, are you feeling better now that you have had some rest?" Omi turned to see Master Fung. He gave a large toothy grin, then pressed his hands together and bowed slightly.

"Yes Master Fung. I have recovered well from my wounds." He said with respect. Master Fung smiled and patted him on the back.

"Are you then up to train with Raimundo? He is in need of a sparing partner." Omi smiled but said nothing as he walked to the courtyard. There were very few other things that pleased him as defeating Raimundo in combat to show his superior abilities.

Raimundo was tossing the Eye of Dashi up and down when Omi came to the courtyard. Kimiko and Clay had already sparred with each other, and were now resting on the ground. Raimundo looked over to see Omi enter, a smug grin on the short monk's face.

"Feeling better Omi?" Rai asked. Omi nodded, but said nothing. Rai studied him over. "Master Fung asked you to spar with me, didn't he?" he asked after a few moments. Omi nodded once more and produced the Orb of Tornami.

"Are you ready Raimundo, for a humiliating defeat?" Raimundo just laughed as he tucked the Eye of Dashi away.

"I bet you can't beat me without any Shen-gan-wu!" he said with hint of sarcasm. Omi's eyes became slits as he returned the Orb of Tornami to his robe.

"You are making a mistake, but I accept your challenge! I shall crush you like the bug you are!" With that Omi launched himself at Rai, readying his leg for a strong kick. Raimundo jumped out of the way, grabbing one of Omi's wrists as he went past, and tossed him to the ground with a thud.

Omi rubbed his head, then brushed off his robe. "I see you have been improving Raimundo, but you still are no match for me!" He was about to launch another attack, but stopped, as something caught his eye.

Clay titled his head in confusion. "Hey Omi, why'd you stop? That fightin' you and Rai were doin' was startin' to get good."

"I was wondering who she was," was his reply as he pointed to the temple wall. Sitting there on top of the wall, legs crossed, was a girl around their age. Her green eyes watched them intently as they all began to look at her. The only movement she made was when she brushed a small piece of red hair from her eyes.

"Why did you young dragons stop?" Master Fung was now in the courtyard, his eyes mirroring his voice with confusion. Omi turned to his master with a stern look upon his face.

"A young girl is loitering on our temple wall! I shall go and make her leave!" He turned, and was about to confront the girl, but Master Fung's hand stopped him.

"That young girl is not trespassing Omi. She has been observing you and the other young dragons for quite some time now." The four looked at him oddly.

"Why has she been watchin' us Master Fung? And why haven't we seen her before?" Clay asked.

"Dojo ran into her when we were looking for the next generation of Xiaolin warriors. He said that we should keep her around, even though he could not sense a certain element within her. I have given her permission to observe, but since she is not technically a student, she cannot dwell here. I give her food every once in a while, and a few spare coins once a week so she can manage."

"But that didn't answer Clay's second question Master Fung. Why haven't we seen her before?" Kimiko prodded at her master.

"I believe I can answer that." Everyone turned to see that the girl was speaking. "I normally watch sitting in that tree over there. I couldn't see you guys sparring today though, so I got a different point of view."

"And who are you exactly, she who views but does not act?" asked Omi

"My name is Anna. Pleased to meet you" Anna smiled. Raimundo had not said anything during this time. He found the whole thing rather odd. After shaking out of his bewildered stupor, he climbed up the wall and sat down next to Anna.

"Hey, nice to meet you too!" He stuck out his hand, which she shook. "I'm Raimundo. The other three guys are Clay, Kimiko, and Omi." Anna smiled again and was about to open her mouth to say something when Dojo came rushing out of the temple.

"Another Shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself!" he said as he opened the scroll. He then saw Anna sitting on the wall. "Hey An! Haven't seen you for a while!" Anna waved and Dojo continued. "It's the Poison Barb. Who ever holds it can inject a lethal poison into his enemy."

"Is there a cure for this poison?" Rai asked as he hopped down from the wall. Dojo looked at him.

"Yeah, another Wu called the Cup of Lahoshi. I have no idea were it is though, so we have to try and not get hit by the Barb." The young dragons nodded as Dojo turned into his larger self. Raimundo looked back to Anna.

"Hey, maybe we can talk more after we get back!" he called to her as Dojo began to hover above the ground.

"I'd like that!" she called back, and waved as they flew out of sight.

XXX

So ends the first chapter! Please R&R!


	2. The Poison Barb Showdown

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You all have been put into my "Awesomeness Hall of Fame".

And a big thanks to you The Quing for my spelling mistake!

XXX

"Haha Xiao-losers!" The four dragons glared at Jack Spicer, who was proudly holding the Poison Barb in his hand. It looked a lot like a large tooth, only it was a dark purple with a small bit of black at the wider part. Jack smiled and walked a few steps towards them. "Tell you guys what. I'll showdown one of you for this little beauty!"

"What! Jack, don't be a fool and loose this Wu like all the others!" Wuya hissed as she floated close to him. Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"Quiet you old hag. I know what I'm doing." He then looked back to his four rivals. "So who's the lucky one to face me?" Jack laughed as Raimundo stepped forward.

"I'll take you on Spicer!" he said with confidence as he walked up to Jack.

"Very well then…" Jack began

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They cried in unison. Raimundo took out his Wu of choice, the Sword of the Storm.

"I wager my Sword of the Storm," he stated. Jack smiled with glee.

"All right, I wager the Poison Barb. First on both of his knees loses!" he said, his tone reeking with pride.

"GON YI TAN PAI!"

Clay shook his head, for he knew that Jack had something sinister up his sleeve. "I hate to say it, but this is gonna be as ugly as a cat in a water fight," he said to the other two. Kimiko and Omi both nodded.

"For once Clay, I agree," Kimiko said keeping her eyes on the two who were showdowning.

Rai was doing quite well dodging Jack's poorly placed attacks, though he knew something was amiss, but he couldn't put his finger on it. After becoming tired of being on the defensive, he ducked under one of Jack's pathetic kicks and rammed his shoulder into Jack's chest.

"That's what I was waiting for," Jack mumbled right before Raimundo connected with him. Before he went flying he raised the Poison Barb into the air. "Poison Barb!" he cried and jammed it into Rai's shoulder. Raimundo winced and yanked the Barb out, but it was too late. He stared for a while as he watched the blood ooze out of the wound. He then lifted his head to see Jack on both knees and out of breath from Raimundo's attack.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko cried with glee as she rushed over to him. "You won!" Rai said nothing, looking at the Poison Barb that lay in his hand.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" he asked finally. Omi looked at him, puzzled.

"Why are you dumping in the downs Raimundo?" he asked. Clay shook his head.

"Don't you mean 'down in the dumps'?"

"Is that not what I said?" Omi asked. Clay sighed in irritation

"We don't have time for this Omi." Clay fixed his hat, then looked at Raimundo again. "But the little feller's right. Why do you look like rooster who's lost his will to crow?"

"Jack hit me with the Poison Barb," was his reply as he showed them the place where the Wu entered his flesh. The three others stepped back in shock.

"Ah damn…"muttered Clay as he ripped off a piece of his shirt. After wrapping the wound, they could see the blood beginning to seep through the cloth.

"Hey hey hey! What the heck is going on here?" Dojo asked as he scuttled towards them. Omi turned to the small dragon.

"I fear, that we were unable to take your advice Dojo," Omi explained. "Raimundo has been poisoned by the Poison Barb."

XXX

The sun was beginning to set at the temple when the four friends returned. Anna smiled happily as she saw Dojo come down from the sky. Until today she had no one to talk to, and was waiting hopefully for Raimundo's visit. As Dojo landed, however, she noticed that something wasn't right. Clay quickly ran off into the temple with Rai in his arms and Kimiko close behind.

"Hey Omi!" she called as the short, bald monk hopped of the dragon. Omi turned and seemed to give a pained sigh. "What happened Omi? What's wrong with Raimundo?" Omi walked over to the temple wall and jumped high enough for Anna to grab his wrists and pull him up.

"You were listening to Dojo when he revealed the Shen-gong-wu that had been activated correct?" Anna nodded slightly. "Well, Raimundo was poisoned by that Wu. Dojo has been going over in his mind where the cure might be, but until it is activated we will not be sure if Raimundo will live." Omi began to become overwhelmed with tears.

"Oh Omi!" she said giving him a large hug. Omi did not try to push her away, but returned the embrace, burying his sobs in her chest.

"I feel like the rear end of a donkey…treating Raimundo the way I have! I have brought dishonor to my purpose…" he muttered in between sobs. Anna gently stroked him on the head.

"Don't give up hope Omi. It will be all right. You'll just have to settle down," she said in a comforting tone. "You'll also have to kick Spicer harder than usual for doing this." Omi looked up at her when she said this and smiled meekly.

"You are right Anna. I should not let my hopes run off so soon. I shall make Spicer pay for what he did, and pray that we find the Cup of Lahoshi in time," he said as he hopped down from the temple wall. Before leaving he looked back at her, and gave her a bow. "Thank you for your wisdom and kindness Anna. I am greatly in your debt."

"No problem Omi. If you ever need someone to talk to, you'll know were to find me." she said as she waved to him goodbye, and watched him go into the temple.

XXX

Me: So ends the second chapter!

Clay: That didn't seem like somethin' Omi'd do...

Omi: She caught me off gaurd!

Kimiko: I think it's sweet!

Omi: See! I am capable of being "sweet"

Clay: This is about as wrong as a dog in a vet convention...

Me: Be silent all of you! coughs Anyway, please R&R!


	3. Deep Conversations

Thanks once again for the reviews!

Oh and babii-kitti, the pairing for this fic is RaixOC, which is Anna, but it's going to take a while for it to happen...

I'm weird like that ;P

XXX

"Omi, why were you crying?" Omi turned quickly to see Kimiko standing there.

"I am a proud warrior!" Omi retorted. "I do not cry!"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this one Omi," said Clay, his Texan drawl strong in his voice. "Your face is wetter than an ice cube in a rainstorm."

"Like always Clay, I have no understanding of what you are saying," he replied, turning from them quickly and walking away, wiping off the water that still was on his face. Clay put his hand on Omi's shoulder, stopping him.

"All right Omi, I won't pester you about it anymore," he said with a smile, "but where are you headin' off to in such a hurry?" Omi sighed, but did not look at him.

"I wish to check on Raimundo, preferably alone," was his answer. Kimiko blinked her blue eyes confusedly.

"May I ask why you want to see him alone?"

"Yes you may ask, but that does not mean I shall answer the question." Omi lifted Clay's hand off of him. "Now, if you will both excuse me…" and with that he walked off. Kimiko was flushing with irritation.

"Why that little…how dare he talk to me that way!" she said through her teeth, her fists clenched. Clay put his arm around her shoulder.

"Now Kimiko, it's best that we let Omi be. There's somethin' on his mind, but I doubt we could pry it open with a crowbar. We should just let him deal with it." Kimiko sighed, releasing the pressure in her hands.

"I guess you're right Clay…" she almost whispered. "Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your arm off of me."

XXX

Omi stood in front of the curtains that closed off Raimundo's room. He raised his hand, about to knock for permission to enter, but stopped himself. _Knocking on cloth would be most ineffective _he thought logically as he dropped his hand to his side. Omi sighed nervously.

"Um…" he began, "Raimundo? It is Omi on the other side of your cloth door. May I ask permission to enter? I am in great need to speak with you…" He heard a muffled groan, and a shifting of weight.

"Yeah sure Omi, you can come in." When he entered he saw Raimundo, his upper body was propped up slightly by a bundle of blankets. "What do want to talk to me about?"

"Well first off, I wish to know how you are feeling?" he asked as he sat down cross-legged. Rai laughed meekly

"Like a million bucks," he said sarcastically. Omi tilted his head.

"You feel like one million male deer? Is that possible?" Raimundo shook his head and laughed again.

"It's just a saying Omi," Rai explained. There were a few moments of silence between the two. "Is that all you wanted to know?" he asked finally. Omi pondered for a while.

"Yes, that is all I wanted to know…" he started to say.

"Then why are you still here?"

"You did not let me finish! That was all I wanted to KNOW but not all I wanted to SAY!" Omi was quite flustered with Raimundo's interruption. Rai groaned.

"Is this to brag how much better you are than me? Because if it is, I've heard it already…" he said angrily. Omi's confidence shrunk with that comment. He had no idea that mentioning his superiority had hurt Raimundo so.

"No Raimundo it is not to brag," he said, his voice sorrowful. "It is to apologize for that act of bragging." Raimundo stared at him, green eyes wide.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly, almost in disbelief.

"I said I am sorry Raimundo. That is as simple as I can put it," he said. He kept his head hung, afraid of his comrade's reaction. There was another period of silence, this one longer than the last.

"Wow…" Rai finally muttered to break the stillness. "That was the last thing I'd imagine coming out of your mouth." Omi's head was still low.

"Please, I ask you not to make me feel lower than I already do…" Raimundo looked at him kindly.

"I won't buddy. I know how it feels." He then became real quiet. "Hey Omi, I was overhearing the conversation between you and the other two guys."

"And the point of this particular conversation is?"

"Were you really crying?" Omi lifted his head to look at Rai, then turned away from him.

"No. Why would I commit such a weak act as crying?" he asked looking at Rai again. The injured dragon raised his eyebrow, making Omi sigh. "All right, I shall admit it. I was crying…"

"Why?"

"In shame of the way I had treated you, and in fear I might not get the chance to apologize for my cruelty." Omi's voice trailed.

"Really? Are you just pulling my leg?" he asked smiling. Omi titled his head once more.

"I have not touched your leg. Why do you accuse me of pulling it?" Rai laughed, and a light dawned in Omi's mind. "Was that another saying?"

"Right." His smile became sincere. "Hey Omi?"

"Yes Raimundo?"

"Thanks."

"You are quite welcome Raimundo." Omi said as he got up to leave. "I have dally-dillied here too long, and you need as much rest as you can get."

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Raimundo looked up at Omi, which was actually a new feeling for him.

"Yes, and I shall answer that question." Rai laughed.

"Come by again. I'm gonna be bored out of my mind just laying here. Oh, and kick Spicer where it counts for me, will ya?" Omi smiled.

"Of course my friend. I shall visit again," he said bowing. "And I shall kick Jack Spicer hard in the head for you." Rai blinked.

"His head? Why is head?"

"You said to kick him where he counts did you not? I know he no longer uses his hands for such a frivolous task, and kicking his electronic counting tool will do nothing, so the head is the best place to kick him." Raimundo shook his head.

"That's not what I meant…"

"The explain to me what you did mean," Omi was now the one confused.

"Just ask Clay about it later." Omi smiled again.

"Very well, but I must leave now," and with that he walked out, a sense of enlightenment in his strides.

XXX

No Anna in this one, but her character shall become bigger as the story progresses!

Please R&R!


	4. Beware the Evilness!

Thanks for all the reviews!

XXX

Omi pushed the cloth door with a sigh and exited Raimundo's room. Master Fung was standing there, his face plastered with concern.

"How is Raimundo fairing today Omi?" The small monk shook his head.

"Same as yesterday. He still has that high fever, and shivers uncontrollably. Also it is hard for me to make him swallow his broth." He looked back, but only saw the cloth that hung over the portal. "It has been five days. I doubt that he can last much longer." Master Fung placed his hand on Omi's shoulder.

"It will be all right Omi. We shall find the Cup of Lahoshi soon." Omi sighed, but did not look at his master.

"But will soon be soon enough?" Master Fung lowered his head.

"Sadly, that is a question that I cannot answer, but we mustn't loose hope."

"You are right Master Fung, as you are always." Omi looked to a window. "Anna is most likely waiting for me to give her the condition of Raimundo." Master Fung smiled.

"Well, do not keep her waiting. There isn't going to be any training today. You have my permission to go and speak with your friend."

"Thank you Master Fung," he said bowing slightly and then turned and headed to the courtyard.

XXX

Anna swung her legs back and forth as she listened to Omi, who was sitting next to her. "So he's not doing any better I take it…" she stated after he was through. Omi nodded.

"You take it correctly Anna," he said solemnly as he looked to the courtyard below. Speaking with Anna always seemed to make him feel better about the situation, and he felt quite regal atop the temple wall. They began to chat idly, trying to keep as far from the subject as possible. Their enjoyable conversation was ended abruptly when the two remaining dragons entered the courtyard.

"You talkin' to her again Omi?" Clay asked with a rude intonation, ignoring the fact that Anna was sitting right next to him. Omi scowled at the earth dragon.

"Why must you be so rude? It is as if you do not trust her."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said an equally rude Kimiko.

"Why do you distrust her? Master Fung and Dojo have faith in her loyalty and trustworthiness." A large anger was bubbling inside the water dragon.

"Just because Master Fung is a wise man doesn't mean he makes mistakes," Kimiko retorted. Clay nodded his head in agreement

"Yeah, an' there's somethin' about her that don't strike my fancy." His drawled voice was suspicious. Omi stood up on the wall with a start, fueled with his friends' misjudgments. He wanted to leap on them and strangle them with their own words, but Anna's voice stopped him.

"Leave it be Omi. It's all right. I'm used to it."

XXX

"Jack! You are more of an idiot than I realized!" Wuya's voice was harsher than usual. Jack took no mind of the lavender specter, and he continued to tinker with his new project. Sparks flew was he welded the final piece in place.

"My greatest work! Finished!" he said with great elation in his voice. Wuya hovered over to the thing that he was working on.

"It looks like one of your worthless Jackbots," she muttered though she kept her gaze on it. "If you didn't waste your time on your stupid robots, we would have more time to get Shen-gong-wu!" Jack shrugged. He was getting better at ignoring Wuya's bitter comments, and he enjoyed annoying her by not listening.

"For one thing, no Shen-gong-wu has been activated since the Poison Barb," Wuya seemingly rolled her eyes.

"Another Wu that you lost…" Jack scowled.

"I lost it on purpose! Now would you let me finish?"

"As if I have a choice…"

"Good. Now secondly, this is not a Jackbot. It's an Ecto-Bot." Jack smiled as he said this, ignoring Wuya's groan. "I made it so I don't have to waste my time going for Shen-gong-wu while I wait for a certain one to reveal itself."

"And pray tell, what Wu is that?" she asked sarcastically.

"The Cup of Lahoshi of course."

"You fool! That Wu is worthless to us if we do not posses the Poison Barb!" Wuya was becoming quite flustered with her lackey's stupidity. Jack just laughed.

"Some evil person you are if you can't see the worth!" Wuya tilted her head, which made Jack laugh again. He loved it when he left Wuya guessing. "I poisoned the loser that got the Barb, but if I get the Cup before those Xiao-losers do…"

"…The boy will die," Wuya finished with a whisper. She then let out an elated squeal. "Oh Jack! You're more of an evil genius than I had presumed!" She then looked over to the Ecto-Bot again. "So, what does this little thing do?" Jack smiled.

"Let me show you," he said with confidence. Then he looked over to the robot. "Ecto-Bot!" At the sound of his master's voice, the bot's eyes began to glow a bright red and hovered over to him. Wuya noticed an odd containment unit on its back.

"What's the odd looking jar for?" she asked.

"You'll see," Jack replied with a wide grin. "Ecto-Bot! There's Wuya. You know what to do." The bot shifted its eyes towards Wuya, and without a second for the spirit to react, sucked her into the containment unit. Wuya pounded on the sides of the jar, which made a small clink when her 'hands' hit upon it. She couldn't get out.

"Jack! What is the meaning of this!" Jack still had his smile on.

"Hold on! It's not done yet, and you'll like the end result."

"I'll give you something to…" but before she could finish, wires with special stick-pads began to cling to her. Everything became a mechanized blur with clicks and bangs. When she was able to see again, she noticed that she seemed to be higher up, and the jar seemed to be gone.

"What happened?" she asked Jack after a few moments of silence. Jack grabbed a mirror.

"Take a look for yourself." When she peered into the mirror, she gasped. She had hair, a face, a body, which looked almost exactly like her original. The only thing different was that she still had the large swirling yellow eyes.

"My…my body…" she stuttered. Jack laughed.

"Not exactly. You can't cast spells like you were able to before, but I did build a radio device so you'd be able to keep in contact with me. You also have flight, super strength and speed, and the ability to conjure a great amount of electricity." Wuya looked at him.

"How…how can I ever repay you for this?"

"By collecting Shen-gong-wu, and letting me get the Cup of Lahoshi myself."

XXX

So ends chapter four with a twist of characters! Please R&R!


	5. The Cup of Lahoshi

Thanks to all the reviews!

XXX

"Young dragons!" The three unharmed warriors looked to see Master Fung entering the courtyard accompanied by Dojo, who was toting the Shen-gong-wu scroll. "Stop this unneeded squabbling. A Shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself." Omi hopped down from the wall, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Is it the one of which we seek?" he asked as his feet touched the ground. Dojo shook his head.

"No Omi, it's not the Cup of Lahoshi this time, but it is one we can't afford to lose." With that he opened the scroll, and the words 'The Emerald of Isis' magically appeared at the bottom. "It's the Emerald of Isis. It gives the user the ability to turn anything into any inanimate object of their choosing. The magic is only temporary."

"Why is it so important that we need to go after it?" asked Kimiko. Clay put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Think about it Kimiko. If Jack got that, he could turn a worthless rock into a hunk of gold and sell it, and by the time it turned back, he'd be lon' gone with the money. He could make his robot fellers even more annoyin' than they already are." The fire dragon pondered the possibility, then shuddered at the thought.

Master Fung turned his head to Dojo. "Is the map complete yet?" Dojo nodded.

"Yup. It's right here," he said, handing a rolled up piece of paper to the mustached master.

"Why are we in need of a map? Is Dojo not taking us?" Omi asked, scratching his head. Fung shook his head.

"No. He is in need here to guard the vault."

"But won't you be here to guard it?" asked Kimiko.

"I feel that I am needed to come along with you young dragons. With the absence of Raimundo, and the evil growing stronger with each passing second, I wish you not to have the disadvantage." Omi nodded at his master.

"You are right Master Fung. But I have one more bone that I wish to pick you with. Who shall watch over Raimundo? It cannot be Dojo, for he cannot be in two places at the same time." Master Fung smiled at Omi.

"I also have thought of that as well, but thank you for bringing it up." He looked to Anna, who had been listening to the conversation intently the whole time. "Anna, would you be so kind as to come down from there. You have my permission." Reluctantly she hopped down, her feet stinging as she landed, for her shoes were worn out and not very supportive. As she passed by the two unkind dragons, she felt odd. Clay was much taller than she was, but it made her feel a bit better when she saw that she was taller than Kimiko. Master Fung put his hand on her head when she came near. "Anna, would you watch over Raimundo while we are away? Dojo will be here to keep you company and keep you safe." Clay and Kimiko opened their mouths to protest, but Fung raised his hand to stop them. "So, will you?" Anna nodded vigorously. Master Fung smiled once more. "Very well. Kimiko, you shall take the Flying Cougar. The rest of you shall come with me in the Silver Manta Ray." A few moments later they were gone, leaving Anna and the small green dragon alone in the courtyard.

XXX

"He really looks awful…" Anna sighed as she looked into Rai's room. Dojo sighed as well, but said nothing. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be guarding the vault?"

"It's not that far away. I think I'll manage," was the dragon's reply. Anna sat down on the floor with a sigh.

"The Cup of Lahoshi is taking an awfully long time to reveal itself. I wonder if it was activate in time…" Dojo shrugged, for he didn't even know, but it had to be soon. It just had to be. All was quiet for a few moments, Dojo's eyes gazing into space.

"Of all the lousy…."

"Dojo? What's the matter?"

"Damn it! When they're off getting another, it shows up!"

"What Dojo? What?" Anna was getting mad.

"The Cup of Lahoshi has just revealed itself…"

XXX

Jack was leaning back on his chair, his feet propped up comfortably.

"Jack? Jack can you hear me?" There was the sound of battle behind the voice

"Yeah Wuya? Hey, seems like the battle's doing pretty good."

"Yes, it goes well, but that's not why I contacted you," Wuya said. "The Cup of Lahoshi has revealed itself." Jack pressed his hands together and smiled.

"Really now? Where?"

XXX

"It's WHERE!" she screamed, following the little green dragon.

"It's somewhere in the courtyard!" he answered, looking under bushes and behind pots. Anna stopped and looked around.

"Isn't it ironic that the Cup was so close yet you couldn't see it?" Dojo snorted angrily, but said nothing. Something gold caught Anna's green eyes. "Hey! I think I found it!" she said as she rushed over to it. It looked like a cup all right, a jewel encrusted gold goblet. As she put her hand on it, however, another touched it as well.

"Who are you?" said an angry Jack Spicer as he tried to grab the Cup, but Anna wouldn't give the Cup up to him. "That's it you annoying…girl! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

XXX

Anna's first XS! How cool! Please R&R!


	6. Everybody was kungfu fightin!

Thanks for all the reviews!

I'm sorry if I leave you hanging on these chapters and then take a while to get the next one up... I've been busy and it sometimes takes me a while to write the next chapter, so please bare with me!

XXX

"There's only one problem with that proposition of yours. I have no Shen-gong-wu to wager," Anna stated to her newly found foe, who laughed.

"That means I win by default. That is, if someone wouldn't lend you a Shen-gong-wu." Anna put her hand to her chin and thought for a few moments, then looked at Dojo.

"Dojo. I need a loan," she said blatantly. Dojo didn't say anything, appearing to be deep in thought.

"It goes against a couple of rules…" he muttered. Anna groaned in irritation.

"But if I don't showdown, Raimundo will die!"

"Well, there's that too." Dojo sighed. "All right. I'll take the heat from Fung. What Wu do you want?"

"Is there any one that makes me harder to see?"

"Well, we have one that makes you invisible… Will that do?" Anna nodded. Dojo flew away quickly and came back with a silver and black cloth. "This is the Shroud of Shadows," he said tossing it to her. Anna gripped it tightly and turned to Jack.

"Now I can play your game. I wager the Shroud of Shadows!" she said holding it up. Jack smiled and pulled out a metal gauntlet.

"I wager the Fist of Tebigon. The game is whoever gets knocked unconscious first loses. Are you ready to start girl?"

"Hold that thought," she said, and turned to Dojo once more. "What are those words again? You know, the ones you scream to start a showdown?"

"Gon Yi Tan Pai…" he whispered, and she nodded.

"I'm ready now. Let's get it going!"

"Very well then…" Jack began.

"GON YI TAN PAI!"With that, the environment began to change. The temple, the vault, everything began to disappear and take on a new shape. The land became vast and empty, and the sky became dark.

"Hmm… Never seen that before…" Dojo commented, but neither showdowner paid him any mind. They just glared at one another, not moving.

It was Jack who struck first. He reared his armored fist up into the air. "Fist of Tebigon!" The gauntlet glowed with a golden aura, and Anna braced her body for a head on collision. She, however, misinterpreted Jack's strategy, for he struck the ground below him, the force so large the earth began to give way. Anna locked her legs as the ground pitched her back and forth, but it soon became pointless as the ground became a large hole, which the unsuspecting red-head fell down, thudding on jutting rocks as she descended. She finally pulled out of the fall and landed on her feet, but she winced when she did so.

"I must have hit my ankle hard on one of those rocks," she mumbled as she looked up to see Jack smiling down at her, his heli-pack in motion. She twisted the Shroud tightly in her hands, which were bleeding from multiple cuts. She then flared the cloth. "Shroud of Shadows!" and with that, she vanished.

Jack blinked. "I didn't know she even knew how to use Wu!" he said as he looked around. He tried listening to see if he could hear her coming for him, but no sound reached his ears. "Where'd the heck she go?"

"I'm right here!" came a voice, and in a flash a foot appeared right in front of his face, which struck him right across the jaw, sending him flying. Before he even reached the ground, Anna was already under him, and as he neared she got up on her hands and spun, kicking him hard again. This time Jack fell to the ground with a thud, groaning. He tried to push himself up, but his wounds were too great. With another thud, his head hit the earth again, but this time he didn't attempt to get back up.

"Anna! Anna you did it! You won your first showdown!" Dojo cried with glee after the temple was back where it should be. Anna cradled the three Wu in her arms, her body covered with bruises and deep cuts.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she said, her voice somewhat weak.

"Where did you learn to do all that stuff?"

"You think I just watched Omi and the others train without trying it myself?" The two both laughed. Anna then looked at the Cup of Lahoshi. "Well, I better get this to Raimundo," She said as she began to limp over to the temple.

"Maybe I should. Your ankle looks like it hurts really bad," Dojo consoled. Anna shook her head.

"I was told to take care of Raimundo while Master Fung and the others are away. Besides, I like to finish what I start." Dojo smiled.

"All right then, but give me a holler if you need anything." Anna nodded and began once more for the temple. "Hey Anna?"

"Yeah Dojo?"

"This proves my first thought about you?"

"And what was that?"

"That you would make a great Xiaolin warrior." Anna smiled

"Thanks Dojo. You have no idea how much that means to me," she said, then entered the temple.

"Oh, but I think I do…" the green one whispered kindly, smiling a large toothy smile.

XXX

R&R please!


	7. Through the soul of a dying dragon

Chapter 7! yay! Thanks for all your reviews!

BTW- This chapter is done from Rai's perspective, in case you don't get it...

XXX

Darkness. That is what all it was for the last few days for him. No light, no scenery, just an empty black void. It wasn't light that left his world first though. It was something he missed more than the light, and would be willing enough to give up on sight forever if he could have it back.

That thing, was the sound of the human voice.

It started on the second day after his injury had taken place. Omi had kindly kept his word and came to visit him. They were chatting idly with one another, at least until it happened. Omi's words became slurred and warbled, and he could not determine what he was saying. A few hours later, he could not determine Kimiko's voice from Clay's; both of them became gender-less garble. Not all of his hearing had left though. He could hear thuds and bumps quite clearly still. It was because of this fact that he was able to figure out who was coming near once his sight gave out as well. He could pick out which of his friends was walking down the hall by the sounds their feet made on the ground. Clay's steps were loud and spacious between each step, for he had a great stride on him. Kimiko's seemed more like a tap than a thud, and her strides were shorter. Omi had the quickest stride, but his steps were louder than Kimiko's.

XXX

_'I wonder how long it's been?' _he thought, for he had lost all track of time ever since his sight gave way. The room seemed colder than usual, and he shivered violently. He urged his arms to grab one of the extra blankets that Omi had set out for him, but his limbs would not move. They were too weak. Sighing, he shivered again and waited. That's all he could do.

_Tha-thunk, tha-thunk, tha-thunk_ His brain became alert as he heard that noise come down the hallway slowly. He ran the sound over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out what it was.

_'It sounds like someone limping' _he thought, listening to it once more. It was slow yet steady, and it seemed to come closer to his room. _'It sounds too light for Clay, but too loud for Kimi or Omi. It can't be Master Fung either. It's too short of a stride for him, even with a limp.' _The sound was medium, like what he himself would make. Or what Jack Spicer would make. His thoughts went wild at that. _'Jack Spicer? Here? What on earth would he be doing here? Does he want to finish me off himself? Or to watch my suffering?' _His thoughts paused as he heard the steps stop in front of his door and of the curtain opening. His insides cringed as he heard the limping continue, coming closer to him. Soon, there was a large thud, as if the person either fell down or gotten to their knees. He was afraid, afraid that this was the end.

But what happened next took away those fears, and pushed the thought that Jack Spicer was the one in his room out of his mind. He felt a hand, one with multiple lacerations, slip gently under his head and attempt to prop him up. He could feel the arm quivering with exhaustion and pain, and was not surprised when he felt his head touch the floor again. The sound of shifting positions occurred next, the person moving towards the back of the room, yet still close. The hand slipped under his head again and again wavered as it lifted him up. But this time, he felt the person slip their body behind his, his head resting right under their chin. He could feel the breath in their chest, which seemed labored, but not to the extreme. He then heard gender-less garble, so they were speaking, though he had no idea why, for he heard no one else coming.

Something cold was pressed to his lips. Soon after that, a cool, sweet liquid began entering his mouth. He gulped it down, and to his surprise it did not hurt or burn his throat. The liquid kept on flowing and he swallowed it voraciously, for he could swallow nothing else without his throat catching on fire, and this was greatly needed for him. He listened in amazement as he drank down the elixir. He was beginning to hear voices again.

"Now remember, don't stop giving him the Cup until it goes dry. That's how we know that the poison is all out of his system." He recognized this voice. It was Dojo, and it didn't surprise him that he did not hear the dragon enter. That task was almost impossible.

"I know, I know. You've told me ten times already." This voice was female, and even though it sounded familiar, he could not point it out. She seemed sweet and kind, and he was glad she was there, even though he did not know who she was. Suddenly, the water stopped flowing, and he gave a silent cheer. The poison was gone. He was going to live. The girl who was now his savior ran her fingers through his hair for a few moments, then slipped out from underneath him, making sure that his head didn't hit the floor hard. "Come on. We need to get that ankle of yours in a splint," Dojo said. He wanted to stop them, to tell her thanks for all she had done, but instead he lost contact from the human world, falling asleep, for the poison, though gone, had left him too weak to even speak.

XXX

Rai's gonna live! YAY! R&R please!


	8. GAH!

Thankies for all the reviews!

XXX

Tiger-like eyes looked to the door as the sound of shifting stone was heard. Chase Young smiled as he saw the figure of a woman walk into his mountain embedded lair. As the woman drew nearer, he held out his hand, which she took.

"Wuya, how nice of you to come by!" he said to her, looking her over. "Is this that new toy of yours that Jack made you?" Wuya nodded, the specter part of her smiling. "Does he still think that he's in control?" Again Wuya nodded. "Good, let us keep it that way." Wuya put her mechanized hand into a pocket-like compartment.

"We have an agreement," she stated as she took it back out and opened it in front of Chase. A small green gem glimmered in her palm. "This is the Emerald of Isis. Does it interest you at all?" Chase looked at it carefully, then shook his head.

"No. You may allow Jack to keep it." Wuya pocketed the gem once more. After that was finished, Chase wrapped his arm around her metallic waist, smiling. "These few months have been most promising my dear. Your help has gotten me ever closer to my goal, and your black heart has opened my own to a plethora of unknown feelings." Wuya smiled, but Chase could not see it, for her suit could not show emotions.

"I just wish I had a real body, one of flesh and blood. It must be hard to fall in love with something you cannot touch." Chase said nothing, his smile still on his face.

"Didn't you tell me that you have a back-up body?" he asked after a few moments. Wuya blinked at first, not quiet recalling what he was saying. She then snapped her metallic fingers.

"Of course! I had totally forgotten about her! What would I ever do without you Chase?" She stopped as more thoughts entered her mind. "I have no idea where she is though…"

"I'll be glad to help you look, but tell me, why did you choose this certain girl's body?" Chase asked, removing his arm.

"I chose her right before Raimundo helped me get my body back the first time. She had a great power locked inside of her, and she was a looker to boot. I wanted a back up plan in case the first one failed. The only problem was, she had extremely long light brown hair. It was very pretty, but it's not my color. In my specter form, I am able to store a little bit of magic, so I made her hair a bit shorter and fiery red, so I wouldn't have to bother with it later."

"Interesting. Just one final question my dear. Where did you find her the first time?"

"Funny thing now that you mention it. She was right outside the Xiaolin temple wall…"

XXX

Omi sighed in dismay as he looked out the window of the Silver Manta Ray. Master Fung sat cross-legged in one of the seats, his eyes closed. Clay was lying down, hat over his eyes, though Omi could tell he was not sleeping, for his breaths seemed a bit labored. "This is a most tacky situation we are in," he said, breaking the silence.

"Sticky," Clay corrected, sitting up and placing his hat correctly on his head. "But you're right Omi. That new toy of Wuya's hits harder than a malfunctionin' mechanical bull."

"Be not dismayed young dragons," said Fung, keeping his eyes closed. "Wuya has only won the battle. There is still an entire war left to be fought." As if this piece of wisdom was timed, the Ray began to descend. They had returned to the temple.

XXX

"Anna! You may come out now! We are back!" Omi called. Seeing Anna would make the sting of loss less painful. When she did not come out for sometime, Omi became worried. "I wonder if anything is wrong…"

"She probably stole off with our best Wu, like the snake she is," said Kimiko as she got off the Flying Cougar. Omi shook his head.

"She would not so such a thing…" Kimiko rolled her eyes, but said nothing else. All of a sudden, Dojo came flying out, running into Master Fung by accident.

"What is the hurry my friend?" he asked as he brushed himself off.

"I came to tell you to be quiet. Anna's had a tough day and is in need of sleep," was the green dragon's reply.

"Sleepin' on the job! Some person she is!" Clay retorted happily. Dojo shot him a glare.

"For your information cowboy, she's hurt pretty badly."

"And how did the young miss get hurt?" Clay asked sarcastically.

"Fighting off Jack Spicer," came a meek voice. All the people there turned to see a battered up Anna, trying to keep her weight off her right ankle, which had a homemade splint.

"Anna! What has happened to you?" Omi asked frantically as he ran over to her.

"I faced Spicer in a showdown."

"Why were you doin' that?" asked Clay.

"A Wu was activated in the courtyard. I was trying to help Dojo find it, but when I did, Jack touched it at the same time."

"And what Wu was activated Anna?" asked Fung. The one hand that she was holding behind her back revealed itself, holding a golden goblet. All of them, except Dojo, looked upon it with shock.

"Is…is that what I hope it is?" asked Kimiko, stuttering.

"If you think it is the Cup of Lahoshi, then you are correct," Anna said.

"Does that mean…?" Omi asked.

"Yes. Raimundo will be fine. He has already received the treatment necessary for recovery," Dojo answered. In great joy Omi hugged the injured girl, who winced. The water dragon quickly let go and bowed in apology. Kimiko stared at her, blinking.

"Maybe my instincts are wrong about her…" she mumbled so that no one else would hear. "Anna's just might not a bad person afterall…"

XXX

Rai: Wuya and Chase? That's just wrong...

Kimi: I think it's about time!

See? Kimi agrees with me!

Please R&R!


	9. New friendships

...My reviews are dwindling... I wonder if I should even continue...

XXX

Kimiko blinked in bewilderment. "Are you joking me?" she asked. Anna, who was sitting in her room laughed and nodded.

"Yup. Never seen a mall in my life," she replied with a confident tone.

"Wow… I don't think I could survive that…"

"Oh it's doable." Kimiko and Anna laughed together. "Thanks for letting me bunk with you 'till my ankle's better."

"It's nothing. It's the least I could do since you got that ankle hurt to save one of my friends." Kimiko paused. "Anna? I'm really sorry about how I treated you before. You're actually a really neat person. It's nice to have a girl around for once."

Anna blushed from the comment. "Gee, thanks Kimiko. That means a lot." She withdrew for a few moments, just enjoying the friendly company. "Hey Kimiko, could you grab my bag? There's something in there I want to show you." Kimiko nodded and reached for the weathered cloth bag then handed it to her. Anna dug around for a few moments then pulled something out. It seemed to be a small orange like crystal dangling off a white string.

"Neat! Where'd you get that?" the fire dragon asked. Anna shrugged.

"I found it a while back. I turned it into the police, but no one claimed it, so I was allowed to keep it. I'm not really sure what kind of gem or rock it is…" Kimiko snatched it out of Anna's hand.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure I can find out!" she said happily as she got out her laptop. A light blue aura filled the room as the screen turned on. Soon, Kimiko was typing like a wildfire spreading through a dry forest, with Anna watching over her shoulder. An hour passed, but the two girls had no luck.

"My head hurts from looking at that screen. I don't think I even blinked." Anna groaned, rubbing her eyes. Kimiko seemed to match her electronic induced daze. "Maybe we should ask Dojo. He's been around."

"Sounds good to me," Kimiko said as she handed the pendant back to Anna. Kimiko got up first then helped Anna to her feet. Allowing Anna to use her as a balance, Kimiko and her new friend exited the room and went to look for Dojo, who just so happened to be scuttling by.

"Hey Dojo! Do you know anything about gems and rocks? I have this pendant I found a while ago, and I'm not sure what it's made of." Dojo thought for a second.

"Yea, I do know a bit about rocks. Lemme see it." Anna dangled the orange gem in front of Dojo's eyes. Dojo sniffed at it and then with a start scooted back. "Where did you find this!" His eyes were wide and the two others could not tell if his voice was frightened or elated.

"I found it on the ground… Dojo, why are you acting this way?" she asked, but Dojo was gone.

"It's been located Master Fung! Anna found it!" he said in another room of the temple. Another voice followed, but the words were soft and slurred. "Yes I'm sure it is it!" Soon, Master Fung was walking down the hallway towards them, followed by Dojo.

"Anna, may I please see that pendant of yours?" Anna dropped it into the master's open palm. He looked at it intently, then nodded his head. "You are correct Dojo. It is what you told me it was."

"Master Fung? Not to be rude, but do you mind telling us what's going on here?" asked a now puzzled Kimiko.

"Anna has found a very powerful Shen-gong-wu called the Xiao Spirit," he replied.

"What power does this Shen-gong-wu posses?" came Omi's voice as he and Clay walked down to them.

"I cannot say. It's is too tempting. I must go and lock it away before it does harm."

"Is it that bad?" Raimundo asked tiredly, peeking out from behind his curtain door. Master Fung smiled.

"Raimundo, good to see you awake! Yes, it is that bad. It must only be used in emergencies. The lock for this Wu is the only way to get to it. The container cannot be broken in any other way, and only I know what the key looks like." Omi gave a sigh in disappointment as Master Fung walked away.

"I wish that Master Fung had told us the new She-gong-wu's ability," he said. Clay shrugged.

"As they say. Easy come, easy go."

XXX

"Raimundo! It is so very enjoyable to see you up and moving again!" Omi said as he hugged the wind dragon, who finally came out of his room.

"Nice to see you too Omi," he said smiling. He then looked at Anna, seeing her ankle in the splint. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"She hurt herself in a Xiaolin showdown," Clay answered a bit coldly. Raimundo tilted his head.

"Why were you in one to begin with?"

"If I didn't showdown, Jack would've gotten the Cup of Lahoshi, and you wouldn't be talking to us right now," Anna retorted. Raimundo blinked in amazement.

"So you're the person that gave me that liquid! I was wondering who it was!" He then blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry you got hurt in order to save me… I owe you big time…"

"Aw, it's nothing! I was glad to do it!" she said smiling.

"Hey, it's not all that late, even though it is kinda dark outside, and I haven't done anything for awhile… Wanna do something?" Raimundo asked.

"Sure! Do you like to stargaze?"

"Star-wha?" He had never really heard that phrase before. Anna tilted her head.

"You know… look at the stars?"

"Well, you can count me out. The last thing I wanna do is look at specks of light with a snake," Clay spat as he left. Omi followed, hoping he could change Clay's view of his new female friend.

"Sorry about Clay… He's normally really sweet," Kimiko said. "I'd like to stargaze, but today is the day I answer all my e-mails from back home. Maybe later." With that she returned to her room.

Anna sighed. "Well, are you in?" Rai smiled.

"Of course! I'll try almost anything once!" Anna smiled back at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him a bit closer.

"I need a balance to help me walk outside," she explained. "You don't mind do you?" Raimundo blushed, then felt silly for doing so, for he had no reason to do so.

"I don't mind at all."

XXX

I'm not going to update untill I get a review so that I know someone wants to read this. Please R&R! I truely enjoy hearing compliments on my writing!


	10. Confrontations

Squee! I feel loved! Thanks to all the reviews!

Oh, and if you're wondering what the hell is the matter with Clay, it shall be answered in either the next or the next of the next (O.o) chapter.

XXX

Anna looked thoughtfully at Rai as they walked down the hall; the wind dragon had a slight grin on his face. "I guess you like to stargaze huh?" Rai gave a soft chuckle.

"Yea, who would have thought little dots of light could be so interesting," he said. "How did you start looking at them?"

"Well, when you have no one around, you need to figure out something to do with your spare time," she replied. Raimundo nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess so…" There was silence between them, nothing was heard but the sound of their footsteps. Even that sound stopped when they halted in front of a cloth door. "This is Kimiko's room." Raimundo said, almost with a sad tone. Anna nodded.

"Thanks for keeping me company Raimundo. It's nice to have people to talk to for a change," she said, pushing the cloth out of her way. "Good night Raimundo."

" 'Night Anna," he replied. "Hey Anna?" She turned her head.

"Yeah?" Raimundo blushed.

"Err, never mind…" and with that Anna entered her temporary dwelling, the curtain swaying shut. Raimundo put his hand to his forehead and shook it in disappointment.

_'Raimundo, you are a complete idiot'_

XXX

"Well Wuya, I'll admit you did a nice job beating those Xiaolin geeks," said Jack as he looked at his new prize, the Emerald of Isis. Wuya, who was now in her specter form, bowed in respect.

"It was the least I could do," she said humbly. Jack nodded but kept his gaze upon the glimmering green jewel. Wuya floated over to him. "What's the matter Jack? Still fuming over the loss of the Cup of Lahoshi? Do not worry. I think I may have something to make you feel better." Jack looked at her.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" he asked sarcastically. A figure stepped out from the shadows.

"It is a proposal of an alliance, and a plan that could make you one of the most powerful beings in all the earth," it said. Jack squealed with delight and bounded over to the figure.

"Chase Young! Oh it's an honor to have you break into my humble lair!" he stated with glee as he got on one knee and bowed. "Just say the word and I'll put your plan into action."

"Just what I wanted to hear Jack," he said coyly, "and the first thing I'll need from you, is two pictures."

"Hm? Pictures of what?" asked a confused Jack.

"I need two pictures of a certain girl. I have no idea where exactly she is, but through the process of elimination I can assure you that she is near or in the Xiaolin Temple." At that Chase handed Jack what seemed to be two different digital cameras. "The girl I am looking for is about your age with green eyes. Her hair is about mid-back length and is always down, and slightly wavy. You got all that?"

"Girl…green eyes…red wavy hair…" he repeated. "Yeah, I think I got it."

"Good. When you find her, take one picture with one camera, the second with the other. You think you can handle it?"

"You bet Chase! I won't let you down!" and with that he was gone. Chase sighed.

"It's actually too bad…" he muttered.

"What is too bad my dear?" asked Wuya

"He actually has a great evil spirit inside of him, created after a horrible tragedy when he was young. This spirit was melded to the original good side of him, which is why he's bad at being good and at evil. It's such a pity that his evilness is weighed down, but it is not a great loss. Soon everything will fall into place and the world will once again be ruled by darkness. I shall finally be king, and you my queen."

XXX

"How is your ankle fairing today Anna?" Omi asked when he saw Anna walk out to the courtyard without any assistance.

"Much better thanks," she said smiling. "A couple days in this place does a girl some good."

"Yes, and a fine five days it has been." Anna sighed at Omi's statement. "What is wrong?"

"It's been fine for most of us, but one would think I've put Clay through a living hell being here with all those cold remarks he gives me… Do you have any idea what I did for him to dislike me so?" Omi shrugged.

"I have asked him a couple of times to explain to me why he distrusts you so. The most detailed reason he gave me is that you give him the jeebie-heebies,"

"That's heebie-jeebies Omi," came a drawled voice that made Anna slightly cringe. She didn't have to worry though as Kimiko, Raimundo, Master Fung, and Dojo came out into the courtyard as well.

"I see you have recovered from your injury Anna," Master Fung stated. Anna nodded.

"Yes. I think that I'm well enough to leave."

"I don't think so…" said Rai as he put his hands on her shoulders, smiling. Anna blinked.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Master Fung stepped up to her as Raimundo backed away.

"Anna, you have proven yourself strong bodied and strong willed in these last few weeks. You have great potential dwelling inside of you. I wish you to train under me and these others to protect the world against this rising evil…"

"WHAT! Ya'll must be kiddin' me!" Clay was enraged. "She's a snake! She just want's to slither in an' bite us when we aren't lookin'!" He was now stomping closer to Anna, his sudden anger making her back away into one of the temple's walls. He then clasped a gloved hand around her throat and hoisted her up into the air. "You don't think I'm on to ya? I may be simple, but I ain't that stupid!" Anna was struggling to get free from the earth dragon's grasp, and Raimundo and Kimiko were trying to pull him off of her.

"Clay! Let go of her!" Raimundo yelled as he tried to find a certain pressure point in Clay's hand that would make him lighten is grasp, but Clay wouldn't let go.

"Clay. Put her down." Master Fung was disappointed in Clay's reaction, but he was more concerned, for this Texan was acting strangely. He would never become so judgmental and rash with anyone else. Clay sighed and let go, letting Anna fall into a heap on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Clay," she said, her voice a mix of fear and sorrow. "I don't know what I did to make you so angry with me, but whatever it was, I'm sorry…" Her green eyes were welling up with tears as she looked to Master Fung. "I'm sorry Master Fung. I would love to stay here, but I know when I'm not wanted." Then she turned around and started to walk away.

"Anna…wait…" said Raimundo somewhat longingly. Anna did not look at him.

"Raimundo, I'm sorry," and with that she took off in a run, quickly hopping over the temple wall. When Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo got to the top of the wall, she was gone. Omi growled then got back down from the wall, his eyes slitted.

"Clay! This is the back breaking camel's straw!" he roared as he came nearer to him.

"Straw that broke the camel's back," Kimiko was quick to correct.

"Yes! What she said! Clay! I wish you to give me one good reason why you just did that to her! And do not say it was just a feeling of jeebie-heebies!"

"Heebie-…" Clay began to correct.

"I do not care! Just answer my question!" Clay stood and thought for a few moments. As he did so, he became horrified, but not with Anna. He was becoming afraid of himself.

'_She didn't do anything wrong… I did_...'

XXX

Poor Anna...

R&R please!


	11. Guilt

Sorry for the lack of update... One thing led to many others... But to let you know, I'm already working on the next chapter, so it should be up soon!

XXX

Kimiko sighed as she looked at her Texan companion, his head in his hands and obviously dwelling on the act he just committed. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Clay, are you going to be all right?" Clay sighed but did not look at her.

"I haven't been all right for the past couple of weeks. I've tried playin' my past thoughts over and over again, but I just can't seem to remember why I had such a dislikin' of Anna. I can't really remember anythin' from those past couple of weeks, just an unquenchable anger that burned up all my sense of reason." Kimiko gave Clay a slight hug.

"It's going to be okay Clay. Rai, Omi, and Dojo all went to go and look for her. We'll figure out why you were acting this way. Master Fung said that he was going to look in some of those scrolls to see if you were suffering from any kind of curse." She sighed. "I know to some extent as to how you feel Clay. I felt horrible for treating her so bad for no reason. I think whatever it was, it affected both of us, just it had a stronger hold on you." Clay shook his head.

"I really don't think I'm the one under a curse. I think it's Anna. Don' ask me why I think so. I just do."

"Don't worry Clay. Everyone else is looking for her." Kimiko tried to comfort her friend with any means necessary, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, but I have a feelin' that it's not gonna be enough…"

XXX

The moonlight pushed through the leaves of the forested area where the frightened and downtrodden Anna sat, her arms wrapped around one of her knees. The forest was quiet at this time of night, late enough for the day animals to be asleep but early enough for most of the nocturnal animals to be asleep as well. Only the sound of a few crickets chirping was heard in this neck of the forest. Even though she had been to this clearing before, she now found it odd and frightening, and it made her clutch her knee closer to her chest.

XXX

"Were you able to locate her Raimundo?" asked a concerned Omi as he saw his companion walking towards him, obviously heading back for the temple. Raimundo sighed in dismay.

"Not one trace. I guess you had no better luck?" Omi shook his head and sighed, but said nothing for the time being. Raimundo looked to the now star encrusted sky and thought of that night he and Anna had just a week before, wishing he had told her then and there that there was something about her that made him feel like he was flying, even when his feet were planted solidly on the ground. Even Raimundo didn't know why he felt that way, but he knew that if he told her, maybe she could fill in the blanks. After all, he was never all that good with feelings. The two turned as they heard the familiar sound of Dojo.

"Guys need a lift?" he asked with a fake cheery tone. Omi and Rai hopped on.

"You couldn't find her either huh Dojo…" stated the wind dragon with a solemn tone. Dojo sighed.

"Nope. She didn't take any Wu with her, so she couldn't have gotten that far, and only an idiot would go into the forest at night."

"And an idiot is something that Anna is not," concluded Omi, and the others nodded. Anna would never go into the woods alone at night.

XXX

The redhead shivered with cold. The night was pressing on, and the warmth of the day had slowly been slipping away. It also didn't help that she was wearing her old clothes with rips and tears. Feeling lonely, she started to hum. Not a particular song, just the notes that came naturally to her at the time being. Soon, she began to open her mouth and sing softly in random vowels. Singing has always made her feel better, even when she wasn't singing a certain song.

XXX

Clay pressed himself hard on the shadowed side of a large rock as he heard Dojo pass above him. He waited a few moments, until the dragon was out of sight before he got up and started off again. He needed to do this on his own. He had the Tongue of Si-Ping tucked away in one of his pockets, and had a length of rope held tightly in his hand.

"Master Fung said that Anna had a special place she liked to go in the forest, but why would anyone with half a sense of reason go in there at night?" he asked himself as he drew closer to the beginning of his destination. "Well, I guess fear can scare the sense outta anybody," he concluded as he stopped in front of the line of trees that stood before him. "I gotta make things right, or I'll be deeper than a groundhog in quicksand with guilt," and with that he entered the forest.

XXX

"He's WHAT!" screamed a now angry Raimundo. Master Fung just stood there, eyes closed.

"Clay has gone off to find Anna on his own," he repeated. Raimundo began stuttering different syllables due to his rage.

"But Master Fung, what if Clay looses control again?" asked Omi.

"I have a feeling that that won't happen again," was the reply.

"How do you know that?" asked Raimundo with a snap.

"The same way I knew you could never stay on the dark side, the same way I knew Anna was a good person, the same way I knew that I could place the safety of the world in the hands of all of you young ones. It is a very strong feeling, and it has never failed me yet." Kimiko watched and listened from a distance.

"And for both Anna and Clay's sake, let's hope it doesn't fail now…"

XXX

There we go!


	12. The forest

Thankies to all the reviews! I was quite surprised at the amount I got for this chapter!

I would also like to apologize to all you KimikoXRaimundo fans. Yes, I think that they would make a nice pair too, but I have my reasons for not doing so. Here is the list of reasons why:

1. I don't like to do what's done. There are a LOT of RaiXKim pairings, so thats out

2. I LOVE my Raimundo, so no one else can have him but one of my own characters! So nyah!

3. I like to do what most people would kill me for. That means odd pairings people. Yup, I'm sticking Kimiko with someone else

This is not a ficby the normal minded. It isby those who think outside the box, then get beaten back into it because they act waaayyy to weird... That's me!

XXX

Clay growled in irritation as he swatted away another mosquito. He then leaned on one of the many trees and sighed.

"I'm never gonna find Anna at this rate," he stated to himself in dismay. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the foliage nearby. He quickly stood back up and went into a defensive position, hand on the pocket that held the Tongue of Si-Ping. Soon, a large black cat bounded forth, looking at him with hungry yellow eyes.

"Look here now," Clay said through the Tongue, "I ain't lookin' for a fight. I'm just tryin' to find someone who came in here about an hour or so ago. So if you don't mind…" The cat, Clay could not tell if it was a panther or jaguar in the dark forest, cocked its head to the side, seemingly confused by the cowboy's choice of words. It then gave a low growl and left the way it came. Clay gave a sigh of relief as he tucked the Wu back in his pocket. Leaning once again on the tree he closed his eyes, hoping that something would show up to help him find Anna. It was only a few moments later that a sound reached his ears. Instead of opening his eyes, the earth dragon listened closely. It sounded like singing, and whoever was singing had a wondrous voice. It was extremely soft but he could hear it, and it sounded female.

_'This is probably the first time I've admitted that I liked a girl's singin' voice. Most of them get way too high for my likin'. But whoever this person is, she's got my vote to be on that one show…American Singers or somethin' like that…' _he thought as he listened, now trying to determine the direction of the sound. He then opened his eyes and looked to where the large cat had vanished just moments before. The voice was in that direction, he was sure of it.

XXX

Anna was beginning to feel better, but not by much. Even though her singing took a few things off her mind, she was still tormented with trying to figure out why Clay was so mad at her. Of what she could recall, she had done and said nothing that would have caused such a rash action. Her singing softened even more as she began to hear twigs snapping and leaves being pushed and kicked around. In fear of an attack, she stopped her song completely and ran off to one side of the clearing, hiding herself behind a tree.

"I coulda sworn that singin' was comin' from here," said a discouraged voice with a familiar drawl. Anna peeked around the trunk of the tree to see Clay slump down on the tree stump she was sitting on just a few moments ago. "Now I'm lost, not sure which way to turn, and I haven't found Anna or that singin' girl. Some day this has turned out to be…" Both Clay and the hidden Anna turned their heads as a sound came from the bushes. Once again, the large black cat bounded forth, only this time it seemed a bit friendlier. Clay was about to get out the Wu he had brought with him, but stopped as the beast sat down next to him and nuzzled his leg. He laughed at patted it on the head, which it seemed to enjoy, for it made a low purring sound. He then took the Wu out.

"Why, you're not a mean feller are ya?" he asked it kindly, to which it took a slight offense. Clay blinked, looking at it. "What? Do you mean to tell me you're a girl?" The beast purred in delight and rubbed her muzzle against his leg once more. Clay laughed again. "Well, I'm sorry miss. I shoulda known, seein' as you're an awfully pretty critter." The black cat looked up at him, seemingly pleased with his compliment. "All right then. I think that an acquaintance of mine came through here. She's got red wavy hair up in a tail, green eyes, and about five inches shorter than me. Have you seen her anywhere?" He made sure not to call Anna his friend, for technically, they weren't friends. The cat blinked her yellow eyes then got up and walked away. Clay was about to get up and follow her, but stopped as he heard something.

"Natasha! Stop pushing!" someone said. Clay laughed internally as he saw his cat friend pushing a redhead from behind a tree.

"I'm guessin' your familiar with this critter," he said as kindly as he could, hoping not to scare her off. Anna blushed.

"Yeah. Her parents were killed so I took care of her. She knows how to survive on her own, but I stop by to visit her every once in a while." She tilted her head as she looked at him, for he was acting different than usual, at least for her.

"Well…" he paused. He wanted to find the right way to tell her that he was sorry, but everything sounded like a fake excuse in his mind.

"I'm guessing you came to get me?" she asked. Clay blinked.

"Well yeah…but not like _get _you…I mean I'm not here to hurt you or anythin'," he said a bit nervously. Anna laughed.

"That's what I meant," she said, and Clay laughed slightly too. She then sat down on the ground next to the stump that he was sitting on. "Something on your mind?" Clay looked at her, then looked away.

"That obvious?" Anna nodded. "I'm just trying to think of a reason to justify my actions is all, but nothin' seems like a good one."

"Well, if you don't know, just say so. It'll help me out too?"

"How's that?"

"I would be able to stop worrying about what I did to make you so angry." Clay turned away from her at that.

"I don't know just doesn't cut it for what I've done," he said sadly.

"Well, maybe not for you, but it's good enough for me," she said. She sat there looking at him for a second, then looked at the clearing. She tightened her focus as something pink caught her eye. She got up and walked over to the edge of the clearing, bent down and picked something up. "Hey Clay, what do you make of this thing?" Clay lifted his head and looked over to her. In her hand was a string with a pink talon or claw of some kind dangling from the end. He got up and walked over to get a better look at it.

"I couldn't tell you," he said as he rolled it in his palm. He then looked back at her, but he couldn't make all of her out, for she stepped into the shadows. All he could see was her red hair. "Are you a natural redhead?" he asked before thinking. Anna laughed.

"Funny thing is, no I'm not," she said.

"Why'd you color it then?"

"I didn't,"

"All right…then why is it red now?" He was becoming extremely confused.

"It's actually a really weird story. This purple-floating thing changed it. She even made it so that it looks like its in a ponytail, even though nothing's holding it back." She stepped into the lighter part of the forest to let Clay see, and sure enough, nothing was there. "I can't even braid it, which annoys me." Clay nodded, but said nothing. His voice looked as if he were deep in thought. His eyes then went wide.

"I think I'm startin' to figure it out. We better get back to the temple before it gets too late into the night." Anna nodded and began to follow Clay, but stopped when he did. "By the way, was that you I heard singin' a while back?" Anna blushed.

"You heard me?" she asked in surprise. Clay nodded.

"Yeah, and I must admit that you're really good. I can't wait 'till the others,"

"I really don't want them to know Clay…" she said.

"What? Why's that?"

"It's a talent that I like to keep secret. It's kind of hard to work on your fighting skills when everyone else wants you to sing for them." Clay looked at her, then nodded.

"You got a point there. All right then, it'll just be between you and me." Anna smiled happily.

"Thanks Clay," and with that they began to exit the clearing.

XXX

All right! Anna's going to be okay! But, what did Clay discover, and what is that pink...thingy? R&R!

P.S. By the way, if you like this, check out the one-shot I did!


	13. wow

Yes I know! It's been forever since I last updated! I am so sorry! It's just life has been either really busy or really sucky, but C 13 is now up!

XXX

Chase Young yawned, then groaned in irritation. "What is taking that bafoon so long?" he asked, more to himself then to the others around him. Wuya drifted over to him.

"He will be back soon Chase," the mask specter cooed, trying to console him, and it seemed to work. His face lightened as he looked toward her.

"Yes, I know my dear," he sighed. "It just bothers me that it has been five days since I sent him off on that task. Taking two pictures of a girl shouldn't take that long…"

XXX

The wind dragon sat on the temple steps with a scowl on his face. He had been like that ever since Master Fung had informed him and the others that Clay had gone off on his own to look for Anna, and that was over two hours ago. He turned his head slightly as he heard footsteps. It was Omi.

"Raimundo, why are you out here all on your own?" he asked with concern. Raimundo turned his gaze straight in front of him.

"Waiting for Clay to get back…" he said somewhat coldly. Omi blinked and tilted his head.

"Why are you still angry? He went to fetch Anna after realizing that what he did was wrong." Raimundo gritted his teeth so he wouldn't loose his temper.

"I still don't trust him Omi. What if he went to scare her even farther away?" Omi stroked his chin as he thought.

"That may be a truth Raimundo, but not one that I am willing to believe just yet," was the water dragon's reply. Raimundo shrugged.

"Believe whatever you want to," he said, only to be sent tumbling down the stairs. Rubbing his head, he looked to see what knocked him down. Dojo lay sprawled out on the stairs now.

"Sorry about that Raimundo," he said dizzily. Raimundo nodded his head.

"It's okay Dojo. Now, why are you in such a big hurry?" Dojo shook his head to rid himself of his dizziness.

"What? Oh, right! A new Shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself! The Disguise Talon. It turns the user into anyone or anything they want!"

"Wow! That would be a lot cheaper then going to the mall," Kimiko noted as she came out of the temple. Dojo nodded.

"Right, now come on and let's get going!" he prodded.

"Go where?" asked a female voice. Everyone stopped as they saw Anna and Clay standing there, obviously amused at the fact that they had been standing there for quite some time. Omi was the first to react.

"Anna! I am so happy to see you are safe and out of the path of harm!"

"Out of harm's way," Anna corrected. Omi smiled and nodded.

"Well, it seems the big oaf is good for something after all…" Rai mumbled. Clay looked at his friend.

"Now don't go an' start the name callin', Raimundo. I think we've all had enough of that to last us a lifetime." Raimundo just rolled his eyes. Anna looked at the wind dragon with confusion, then at Dojo.

"Now where are you guys heading?"

"The Disguise Talon has revealed itself" Dojo repeated. He then started sniffing the air. "That's strange… It smells like it's around here somewhere…" Clay blinked then nudged Anna with his elbow.

"Show him that thing you found in the forest," he whispered. Anna nodded and searched her pocket and brought out the pink claw on the string. Dojo stopped sniffing and looked at it.

"Sweet! That's it!" he said happily.

"I wasn't here Dojo. What does this thing do?" asked Clay

"It makes the user into anything or one they choose," said Raimundo with a bit more kindness, his temper winding down. Clay seemed happy with this news.

"Well hot dog! Could it change just someone's outfit?"

"Of course. Why?" Dojo was puzzled. Clay smiled.

"I think I can show you guys why I was actin' so weird," he explained. He then leaned over and whispered something into Anna's ear. Anna blinked and raised an eyebrow, confused at Clay's request.

"What does that have to do with it?" she asked. Clay clapped her on the back, still smiling.

"Just trust me," he said. Anna shrugged and gripped onto the Talon tightly.

"Disguise Talon!" she cried, her eyes closed shut as she thought about the part of her that wanted to change. As the tingling sensation subsided, she opened her eyes and looked down. A long flowing black robe-like dress with tatters on the end replaced her worn T-shirt and jeans, and her feet were now bare. She then looked up, only to see three dragons with eyes wide in shock and mouths hanging open. Raising an eyebrow, she put a hand on her hip and looked at Clay, who seemed pleased with their reaction. "Why are they staring at me like that?" Clay just continued to smile.

"Oh…my…word…" Omi finally muttered.

"Well, that explains a lot…" Kimiko added. Raimundo just stood there blinking, hoping that what he was seeing was due to some odd sickness.

"My lord! She looks just like…"

XXX

Jack Spicer rubbed his head where it hit hardest on the ground. He then looked frantically in his pack, making sure the cameras that Chase had given him were all right. They were. Staggering to his feet, he went over in his mind what had just happened to make sure that he saw what he saw.

'I saw the girl in the forest, but before I could take the pictures a big cat chased me out. I saw Clay go in, so I waited to see if he would come out with her, which he did. Then I climbed the tree to get a good angle, and I took the pictures, one with each camera. Then she began to glow, and I waited to see what would happen. When she stopped, she wasn't there anymore. Wuya was…' he thought. Shaking his head he cursed at himself. 'Wuya doesn't have her body anymore…But that girl… she looks exactly like Wuya…' He pitied the girl. In his opinion, no fate could be more horrible than looking like her.

XXX

So ends chapter 13


	14. Mall: Prolouge

I am so sorry for the delays! Summer is heckic for me! With school coming soon, I'll be more focused on this fic! I promine!

XXX

The redheaded genius twiddled his thumbs nervously as Chase looked at the first camera's screen, silently glad that the cameras that his mentor had given him were digital. Sweat dripped down his face, worrying that his photos were not good enough for the powerful Hay-Lin master. Chase only gave a nod as he picked up the second camera and pressed a few buttons. He then smiled and showed it to Wuya, who gave a delighted cackle. Worry replaced confusion as Jack titled his head.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked Wuya, too frightened to confront Young with the question. Chase gave a light chuckle.

"Here, let me show you," he said kindly, which set Jack off guard. He peered over Chase's arm at the first picture, which was the girl he took a picture of earlier, red hair and all. Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he watched Chase pick up the second camera. To his surprise, he didn't remember taking the picture that he was now shown. The girl in this one seemed similar to the first, but with the major difference in her hair. This girl had pin straight light brown hair up in a braided tail, and it was much longer.

"Okay…" was all Jack could muster up to say, too befuddled by the girl in the second picture. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but he could not retrieve any memory from his brain of her.

"You see Jack, Wuya changed this girl's hair so that she could attain a new body without the whole Serpent Tail, Reversing Mirror chaos," Chase explained. Jack nodded and looked up, hoping Chase would turn off the camera and stop that eerie feeling he had when he looked at it. To his relief, Chase did so, tucking both cameras away in one of his hidden pockets.

"All right then, now what?" he asked. Chase gave one of his toothy smirks.

"Now we wait."

XXX

Anna gave a slight laugh as she ducked Kimiko's kick. The fire dragon gave a mock scowl as she brought her leg back to the ground and struck a defensive stance. The new comer got down close to the ground and performed a sweeping kick, which Kimiko avoided with a jump. Midway of the jump however, she saw Anna get up on her hands and make her legs perfectly horizontal. Using her hips and part of her arms, Anna swung herself hard, kicking Kimiko to the ground with her straight legs. Bending her arms then pushing off the ground hard, she landed gracefully on her feet and walked over to help her partner up off of the grass.

"That move always takes me by surprise," Kimiko said with a laugh as she brushed off pieces of dirt and grass. Anna smiled.

"It's one of my favorites," she said cheerfully as she blushed at the comment. They both then went over to the small pond to sit and rest from their training; somewhat surprised to see the three male dragons had beaten them there.

"Hey there you two," said Raimundo, his body covered with a thick layer of sweat. The two females waved and looked at the other two. They too seemed exhausted and covered with perspiration.

"By the looks of you guys, you must have had a free for all or something," Kimiko pointed out. The three looked at each other and then nodded. She gave a small laugh and sat down. "Hey Anna, sit down. It's nice and cool around here." Anna just blinked, trying not to let the blaring sun get to her.

"Are you guys all right with this?" she asked somewhat worriedly. Clay raised an eyebrow.

"Is this about the whole lookin' like Wuya again?" he asked sternly. Anna nodded. Omi got up from his spot at walked over to her.

"Anna, we have told you each of the seven days after we discovered the resemblance that we do not care what you look like on the outside. It is what lies beneath the skin that matters." Raimundo nodded in agreement.

"Omi's right, and besides, looking kinda like Wuya isn't the worst thing in the world. Now, looking like Clay on the other hand…" Raimundo stopped and laughed as Clay punched his arm lightly. Anna nodded again and smiled as she sat down. It was nice to be part of something.

"Young dragons, it is good to see that you are keeping cool on such a hot day," said Master Fung as he entered the courtyard with Dojo at his heels. Raimundo groaned.

"Oh please don't say that a Shen-gong-wu has revealed itself," he moaned, still tired from the free for all. Fung chuckled slightly at the wind dragon's plea.

"You need not worry young one. I wish to give you all a day off and go somewhere to your liking. The mall perhaps?" All five students' faces began beaming.

"Sweet! The mall!" Kimiko cried as she hopped up. The others were quick to do the same. "We can get you a much nicer wardrobe then that tattered mess you were wearing before Anna! No offense…" Anna just shrugged.

"None taken, but there are two flaws in your plan. One, I have not one mall worthy outfit to wear there and two, I'm flat broke," she said with slight embarrassment.

"I can fix that," chimed in Kimiko. "I'm sure we can find something in my closet to fit you. The boys can take the Sliver Manta Ray. You and I can use the Golden Tiger Claws so we can stop of at my dad's before we go."

"Okay… but why do we need to go and meet with your dad?"

"I always go to him to get the cash presents that I have given to all my other friends for certain holidays, but I'm behind on giving gifts to you, so I owe you a big lump of cash for all the birthdays I've missed."

Anna was beyond words. "Kimiko…you really don't have to…" Kimiko raised her hand.

"I want to Anna. It's the least I could do. You are my friend after all!" The two girls laughed as Kimiko began tugging Anna towards her room. After they left, there was an awkward silence among the remaining dragons.

"Any idea what you're going to get at the mall Clay?" Raimundo asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nope, but you should find somethin' real nice for Anna. Start actin' how you're feelin'!" Clay prodded sarcastically, nudging Rai with his elbow. To his surprise, Raimundo started blushing. "Wait a darned second! You mean you actually LIKE her?" Clay laughed as the wind dragon blushed even more. "Well I'll be…"

"I'd appreciate if you'd keep this to yourself," he said. Clay slapped him on the shoulder.

"You know you can count on me partner! I still haven't told Omi who saved his butt for 7 months. I think I can keep this 'un too," he stated as he looked up, glad that Omi wasn't within listening distance. Omi was never really good at keeping secrets.

"Thanks man."

XXX

R&R please!


	15. Mall: Part one

This Chapter is dedicated to Koji!

XXX

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable wearing this to the mall…" Anna stated, holding a plastic credit card in one hand. The card had a pre-set spending limit that would be paid off by Kimiko's father, who's home the two stood in front of now. He had been very generous.

"Just think of it as a mid-drift shirt," Kimiko said as she looked at Anna's too small green T-shirt. Anna rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I'd like a little more mid and a little less drift thank you very much!" They both laughed, and then Kimiko got out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"The boys are probably waiting for us," she noted. Anna nodded.

"Let's go!"

XXX

"Er…Master Fung? You down there?" Dojo peered into the seemingly dark abyss that was the Shen-gong-wu vault. With a blink of his yellow eyes, he could make out the shape of the master near the bottom of the stairs.

"Hm? Oh, Dojo, I am glad that you came. Could you do me a favor and get The Box from my abode and bring it down here?" Dojo tilted his head.

"A box? What do you need a box for?" he asked, but then snapped his claws in remembrance. Off he scurried, and soon he was at the entrance of the vault again, only this time with a small wooden box with intricate carvings worked into the woodwork, and gold outlining the keyhole. With a sort of hop he flew down the stairs, colliding gently with Master Fung near the bottom.

"Ah, thank you Dojo," he said as he plucked The Box from the dragon's grasp, opening it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dojo stated, a bit confused. Master Fung shook his head as he placed something into The Box and closed the lid.

"The Haylin forces may be growing Dojo, but my students are not ready for this yet. It must only be used in our most dire of hours" He then looked at the container in his hand. "Lock," he commanded, and a golden aura encircled it. Fung then walked down the remaining stairs and set it on a pedestal at the bottom.

"Ya know? Master Dashi never did tell me what it did…" Dojo looked at the master, a small glint of hope in his eyes. Master Fung shook his head and patted the dragon on his head.

"It has been passed down from one master to the next, and besides…" he smiled, "you are not very good at keeping secrets."

XXX

"Well, what do you think?" Anna asked her companions as she stepped out of the dressing room. Adorned on her frame now was a pair of blue jeans and a multi-colored top of white and different shades of yellow. Kimiko gave a nod to approve the new look.

"Best outfit I've seen on you all day," the fashion sensible dragon said, which made Anna smile even wider. The other three nodded in agreement then yawned in unison. Clothes shopping was not their favorite pastime.

"I don't think you need us anymore. Can we go now?" asked an impatient Raimundo. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever," and with that the boys were gone. "I swear! Boys shall never understand the work we go through to look halfway decent!" Anna patted Kimiko on the back.

"Let's just pay for my clothes and catch up with them. I want to see what they like to do at this place." Kimiko sighed and nodded. At least now she had at least one girl to hang out with.

XXX

"A new Shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself!" the purple specter hissed with glee as she floated around Chase and Jack. Jack's face lit up.

"Really? What one?" he asked, hoping thwarting his enemies would settle the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"The Sol Scythe," replied Wuya. Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"It is not the one we seek. Leave it be," he said coldly, which made Jack slump back into his seat. Seeing the boy's reaction, Wuya floated over to Chase.

"The boy needs fresh air Chase, and this would be the perfect time for him to see his wondrous invention in action." Jack beamed with hope. With this entire situation going on, he had completely forgotten about the Ecto-bot. He clasped his hands tightly together as he saw Chase contemplating the idea.

"Very well…" was all the Haylin master spoke.

XXX

"What is this place?" asked Anna as she and Kimiko entered a place with flashing lights and odd yet catchy sounding music. Raimundo caught sight of them and waved them over.

"This is an arcade Anna," said Kimiko. "It's Raimundo's favorite place to go in the mall."

"You got that right!" chimed the wind dragon. Anna looked around. Clay was playing some sort of western shooting game, and Omi was yelling at a fighting game, calling its moves 'most shameful'. Anna, however, was extremely confused.

"Hey Anna! Wanna give this here game a try?" Clay loudly asked. Anna nodded and hurried over to have the cowboy teach her how to hold the plastic gun and how to aim. Kimiko slung her arm over Raimundo's shoulder, chuckling slightly.

"You like her, don't you?" she prodded, and the sudden confrontation made the wind dragon flush brightly in the cheeks.

"N… what makes you say that?" he inquired nervously. The tone in his voice answered Kimi's question.

"Oh, just an instinct…" she replied with a smile.

XXX

So ends the chapter! R&R please!


	16. Mall: part two

Chapter 16! yay!

Now, I must plead with my readers. (it seemed I only have one left though... bad me...)

I can't remember Clay's attack. Not his wudai one (the warriors don't know about wudai right now in my FF, meh) but the other one... I remember everyone else's but his... so a little help... please?

And now, on with the show!

XXX

Dojo sat alone in the vault, yellow eyes peering at The Box intently wonder coursing through his brain. He was very curious about the properties of the Xiao Spirit. Unknown to his balding master, the small dragon did know how to open the powerful lock on the container. As Dojo neared it, however, he began to shiver violently.

"The Sol Scythe has revealed itself!" he stated aloud, then remembered that he was alone. Snatching up a few miscellaneous Shen-gong-wu, he scuttled out of the vault.

"Gotta find the others… Now what mall did they say they were at again?"

XXX

"Curse you!" cried Omi, shaking his fist at the screen. Anna stood next to him, a slight sense of victory on her face.

"Chill Omi," Raimundo said, patting the small monk's baldhead. This, however, did not calm Omi down.

"I commanded the man to perform a viper strike, but he failed to listen!" he growled, crossing his arms across his chest. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"It's just a game Omi." The water dragon sighed.

"You are righ…" The monk was cut off as a green blur collided with him, knocking him over. Rubbing his head, Omi saw Dojo arms full of Shen-gong-wu.

"Sol…Scythe…here…in…mall…" he gasped. The five tilted their heads, unsure what the dragon meant. Dojo took in a deep breath and tried to speak more clearly.

"The Wu Sol Scythe has revealed itself, and it's somewhere in this mall," and with that he began dividing up the items that he had commandeered from the vault. "Eye of Dashi for Clay… Orb of Tornami for Omi… Lotus Twister for Kimiko… Serpent's Tail for Rai… and Mantis Flip Coin for you An." Each warrior nodded in turn as the said Wu was placed in his or her hands.

"Should we split up?" asked Anna as she looked at the red and gold coin. Dojo shook his head.

"With my nose, we won't need to!" The others nodded in agreement. Perching himself on Clay's shoulder, the dragon inhaled deeply. "That way," he stated as he pointed a claw in the needed direction.

XXX

The Sol Scythe gleamed in the stony hand of the statue that grasped it. The carving, which seemed almost to be a spin-off of the Statue of Liberty, only without the crown and the Scythe instead of the torch, stood in the middle of a simple fountain.

The six companions weren't alone. Jack Spicer, his heli-pack humming, hovered in wait for their arrival. Jack-bots swarmed around him, lifeless red eyes glowing bright and battle ready.

Next to the boy genius hovered Wuya, Ecto-bot active and ready to go. Anna immediately noticed the resemblance.

"Wuya?" she asked her friends. Jack chuckled.

"You could say that…" he mused, staring at his nails in an arrogant manner. After allowing a few moments of silence to pass he smirked. "Okay, this is getting boring…" Pointing a solitary finger at the group he commanded with a loud voice "Jack-bots! Attack!"

At once the metallic monsters lurched and charged at the warriors, or at least most of them. For some odd reason they kept their distance from the element-less femme. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Anna sprinted over towards the Scythe. Grasping it hard, she managed to slightly move it. As she prepared for another tug, another hand grabbed onto the Sol Scythe's handle.

"Hello dear…" the voice hissed. Anna looked up to see the swirling eyes of Wuya glaring at her. "Want to come out and play with me?" Anna scowled.

"Sure, I'll play your little game…" she replied. Wuya cackled with glee.

"Good! Then I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" the metal covered specter cooed. Anna only nodded.

"And the challenge?" The free hand of the Ecto-bot stroked its chin as Wuya began to thing.

"Hm…" she pondered aloud. "What to do…what to do…"

XXX

Chase Young meandered about Jack's lair, picking up a random piece of equipment. Examining it, he sat down in the swivel chair that was located in front of Spicer's main computer console. Shifting his gaze quickly to the screen, he saw nothing of interest. Jack and Wuya just stood there, waiting for something to happen. All rather boring to the Prince of Darkness. Returning his attention to the metallic piece in his grasp, he scowled.

"What does the boy see in this rubbish?" he asked himself, tossing it over his shoulder. Folding his hands, he permitted himself to thing aloud. "I cannot begin to comprehend the pain the boy's stupidity has caused Wuya, having needed to depend on him for so long… though I must admit, his Ecto-bot seems rather useful…" Tapping his index fingers, yet keeping the others clasped, he turned the chair and looked at the screen again. Wuya and another female grasped upon the newly sought after Shen-gong-wu. A smile spread across the Haylin master's face.

"Finally. Something interesting…"

XXX

"Oh would you hurry up already!" Jack growled in irritation. Wuya was taking too long on deciding on a challenge.

"Patience my dear boy," she retorted. "Good things come to those who wait." Ignoring Jack's pained eye roll, Wuya once again focused her attention to the task at hand. "Now then…"

The warriors, excluding Anna of course, had already disposed of the annoying mechanic pests that Jack had sent after them. Now they stood quietly, wondering what sort of showdown the disfigured Haylin witch would come up with. They were also curious to see how she would handle herself, for this would be the first showdown that they would have seen her in action.

"Any time you're ready…" Anna yawned, becoming extremely bored. This was the once powerful witch that she looked like? _'What did she do, bore her servants into submission?' _Wuya cocked the metallic head of the Ecto-bot.

"At least you are polite…" she noted coldly. Turning her swirling gaze, she pondered. She then looked back at the statue. A smile lit on her specter form, and the Ecto-bot mimicked it for all to see.

"Do you have one yet?" asked Jack. Wuya nodded.

"Indeed I do…" she began. "We will each have three turns to make the stone woman give up the Sol Scythe. If one of us does, they win the showdown."

"And if neither of us manage to get it?" asked Anna.

"We battle until one cries for mercy."

"Very well…"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

At their combined cries the environment began to change. The statue grew larger and more life-lick. The pooling water below became a large pond, and each showdowner had a respective rock to stand on.

The non-battling warriors had been donned with their magical blue clothed armor and stood at the lake's edge, watching intently. Anna's clothing had changed as well, only in was a red top and black belt similar to what Kimiko wore at the temple, and white puffy pants a lot like Raimundo's.

Wuya smiled once more. "I wager the Emerald of Isis. What do you have girl?" Anna produced the red and gold coin that Dojo had given to her earlier.

"I risk the Mantis Flip Coin. Now let's go…"

"GON YI TAN PAI!"

XXX

So ends the chapter...


	17. Mall: Part three

I'm baaccckkk!

Now that my computer is FINALLY working again, I can work on my fanfic again! Sorry for the wait...

XXX

Anna stood still and erect as the metallic witch stared her down with her glowing yellow eyes.

"Shall we get started then?" Wuya asked with a ghostly hiss. Anna shrugged as if un-amused.

"Go ahead. In fact, take all of your turns first." Wuya cackled, shaking her head in pity.

"Very well then, if you insist." Large bolts of electricity began to charge and form in her metal fingers. Once she was ready she fired the charge at the statue's hand, which on contact created a good amount of dust. When it cleared, however, the stony grip remained.

"Try one," mused Anna, which made the witch howl with displeasure.

"I am capable of counting!" she hissed as she launched herself up at the statue's hand, trying to crush it's grip, though it remained whole after the countless pummeling the hag brought forth. In pure rage she kept hacking away at it, becoming no closer to the goal she tried so hard to reach.

"As…entertaining as this is Wuya," Spicer growled sarcastically, "I would suggest you stop before you wear out the Ecto-Bot." The beating finally ceased and Wuya let out a long sigh. Oh how she hated it when Jack was right

XXX

Chase sat there watching, slitted eyes incapable of blinking. Wuya seemed to not be fairing very well. To be sure she was not to the fullest of her abilities, being metal instead of flesh, but still, he had expected more…imagination from someone with such an evil reputation as her own.

"Are you up to something?" he asked, knowing full well that she could not hear him. "I know you can do better…" It was all a rather confusing puzzle that he could not piece together at the moment. Taking in a deep breath he leaned back in the chair, allowing himself to relax slightly. Whatever it was, he would figure it out.

One way or another.

XXX

All was silent for what seemed to be hours as everyone waited to see what Wuya would try next. The specter had commanded her outer shell to sit upon the statue's wrist as she herself began to think. Jack, bored with the whole ordeal, had fixed up some of his Jack-Bots and had started a little card game off to the side. The other warriors stood patiently, waiting for the next move. Dojo remained perched on Clay's shoulder, lithe body quivering.

"Dojo? What's the matter with you?" asked the earth dragon. Dojo gave another shudder.

"I think all the intensity is getting to me…" he muttered.

"Or it could be Jack's bad card playing…" Raimundo chuckled. The pale red-head turned his head and scowled.

"Hey hey! I heard that!" He then turned to the one Jack-Bot that still held it's cards. "I've got a pair of threes. You?"

"Full house," hummed a metallic voice. Jack moaned in discontent while the bot hovered about its metal companions, bragging about being 'da man'. Anna rolled her eyes.

"How do you stand him?" she asked. Wuya shrugged steel shoulders.

"You get used to it after a while…" she sighed. Clanking around in her metal fingers was now the Emerald of Isis, the witch still seemingly wondering what to do..

"Emerald of Isis!" she cried all of a sudden, a jolt of magical energy flowing from the gem to the stone hand. The stony grip became water, though oddly enough the shape of the hand remained. Floating toward the Wu, she gripped it tightly and gave a sharp tug. The Sol Scythe did not move. She tried again, pulling harder on the handle, yet the golden rod refused to leave it's watery hold. With a bright flash the magic wore off, and a disgruntled Wuya hovered off to the side. "Your move…" she mumbled.

"About time," Anna sighed as the Flip Coin rolled in her hand. Peering up, a smile spread across her face.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" and with that she vaulted upwards, but not towards the hand that held the Scythe. Instead she landed on the other hand, its palm facing upward. Tucking away the coin she drew in a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Uh…ma'am?"

To everyone's amazement the statue's head began to move until it faced the speaker, rock eyes blinking in question.

"Yes young one?" a kind voice asked. While all watched in astonishment, Anna flushed slightly.

"I…hate to be a bother ma'am, but my friends and I need that gold scythe you're holding…" The stone woman looked at her with question, then smiled.

"Of course," she said, placing the Wu in the girl's hands. "Glad to be of service."

XXX

As everything returned to normal, Anna grinned as she sported the Sol Scythe, which gleamed in the mall's light. Sure, the showdown wasn't as challenging as she was hoping, but still, a win was a win. Omi was the first to get to her, the small monk grinning from ear to ear.

"Very wise Anna. I could not have done better myself!" he praised. Rai rolled his eyes and patted Omi's head.

"Where have I heard that before…" he mumbled with a sarcastic tone. He then looked at Anna and smiled. "Nice job." He then noticed that she wasn't all that happy anymore, a look of concern covering her face. "What's up?" he asked in pure concern. Anna didn't even look at him to answer.

"Where's Wuya?" At the question the others looked around only to find that the hag was nowhere to be found.

XXX

Fast paced footsteps echoed along the rock tunnel as Chase Young hurried down it. Pressing two fingers to his ear in order to hear better, he allowed his gaze to flit back and forth.

"Nice job keeping those fools preoccupied Wuya…I knew you were up to something," A voice laughed in his head via a communicator that was nestled in his ear. Jack seemed to be useful after all.

"Why of course Chase," Wuay answered in a mock humble tone. Chase chuckled, then became serious once more.

"I'll contact you when I find it Wuya," he stated, his pace lessening only slightly as he entered an enormous corridor. The center shone a soft blue hue, basking the Haylin master as he stopped, gazing at it. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to enjoy the sense of power the light emitted, a power so strong even a buffoon could feel it at this range. Opening his eyes again he walked up, wrapping his fingers around the object that created the light. Looking at it, he smirked, then chuckled darkly.

The object of the world's demise lay in his grasp.

XXX

What was the object Chase found? Find out on the next chapter of Hidden Light!

So ends the chapter... R&R please!


End file.
